kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandria
"Ambition can get you anywhere in Alexandria, as long as you know how to use it." -CEO of Alexandria Industries Alexandria is a diverse planet located in the Hydra System in the C.C.C. History Alexandria was colonized by the UCN prior to the Second Extrasolar War, as one of the many inner-belt colonies. It was well known for it's diversity, due to it's uneven orbit and various other forces. The planet came under the control of the C.C.C. after the collapse of the UCN and ISA. Although it fell under a short recession due to a lack of trade from the UCN, it's economy quickly rose back up as it became one of the central planets in the C.C.C. It became a natural hub of trade for other C.C.C. worlds as it was a chokepoint and the only stop in an extremely large expanse of space. With this background, it became a very prosperous world, with spaceports in every major city. Even the cold war between the Empire and Confederacy didn't stop trade from coming into their ports. It wasn't until the Third Extrasolar War started in earnest that problems quickly began to appear. Many of Alexandria's major trading partners were cut off when conquered by the Helghast, with the front steadily growing closer to the world each passing month. The C.C.C. created huge defenses around Romulus and stationed countless troops on the surface in preparation for the Helghasts' inevitable attack. Eventually, a massive military invasion of Alexandria was underway as the Imperial fleet closed in on the system. The C.C.C. defenders capital ship was destroyed within the opening moments of the engagement, and portions of the defense network began to malfunction unexpectedly, although enough defenses were left unharmed to cause the Helghast Navy serious damage. The Helghast eventually punched through this weakened defense network, creating a command center on the continent of Vostok, a land filled with plains and hills, and well known for it's agriculture. The C.C.C. also made a brave stand at the town of Shadowridge, taking down many Helghast and were able to allow all the townspeople to escape before retreating themselves. During the Third Extrasolar War, the Helghast quickly conquered most of Vostok. At this point the C.C.C. realized that they were going to need to devote enormous amounts of resources to the defense of Alexandria, forcing the country to adopt a more total war approach to the planets' defense. Climate Due to Alexandria's' uneven orbit around the sun, as well as differences in geology to most habitable planets, weather and environment differs greatly in different parts of the world. Some areas have a nice, moderate climate while other places could be filled with swampland or have to deal with volcanic eruptions, etc. Despite the fact that the world has been for a very long, only a few continents have truly been explored and used. Culture The inhabitants of Alexandria, due to being brought up in a planet with a very business-like nature at the time and the competition from the corporations on the planet, are very competitive, trying to gain as much status as possible. As a result, many set out to create companies and each year, countless smaller companies rise and fall while others decide to make a living as merchants, mining, or an industrial career. Post Third Extrasolar War Alexandria has suffered irreparable damage thaks to the actions of Corde Detrick in the galactic war. Currently hidden under a shroud of blackened, radioactive fallout, the once lush and vibrant garden world is currently an inhospitable hell, with most of the planet a freezing desert, its' cities and nature picked clean by the mass bombing from the Empire's irradiated petrusite warheads. The Scar, the former enormous front line of the conflict and the target of the majority of the bombs, still burns with such a bright green fire that it can easily be seen through the clouds of fallout blanketing the skies of the planet. Ironically, the only remotely habitable zones of the planet are on the outskirts of this Scar, as the temperatures are simply too cold across the rest of the world. Any survivors that may still be trapped on the world would only have a thin band between the radiation and the freezing wastes that were warm enough to survive in, and with low enough rads to be tolerated with medication. As of right now, it is unknown if anyone is still alive on the planet. Category:Planets